


Fireworks Sound Like Gun Shots

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fireworks sound like gun shots, Fourth of July, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Team TARDIS lands in America on July 4th and to The Doctor fireworks sounds like gun shots.





	Fireworks Sound Like Gun Shots

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved. BBC owns Doctor Who

"Hey, where are we?" Graham asked," Because we don't need to land in another sonic mine."  
"Nearly," The Doctor said, scrunching up her face.  
"What do you mean?" Graham asked," We aren't in Sheffield, are we?" He looked at his grandson, as if he knew the answer.  
"So, where are we, then?" Yaz asked. "Uh. On Earth... America.... Florida. July 4th, 2019," The Doctor said, staring at the monitor.  
"4th of July, really?" Yaz asked, opening the TARDIS door. The police box was sitting on the edge of a beach at night. Normally people would want to knw why, but everyone was getting ready for the fireworks.  
"What's July Fourth again?" Ryan asked, looking at the crowded beach. "Seriously, you have got to study up on somethings American?" Yaz remarked. Turning around,  
The Doctor said," In July of 1776, the Declaration of Independence was signed. Forming their own country, when they won against England."  
"They pop fireworks to celebrate," Graham said. "I haven't seen fireworks in a long time," She chuckled," About fifty years, give or take." They walked a few feet in front of the TARDIS and sat down.  
"What you can't be over forty," Graham commented. "I am way older than that," She said, laughing. The Doctor heard a whizzing sound, then something go off. She saw a flash of red.  
"Save Rory," A voice whispered. If The Doctor had not been sitting, she would've fallen. A yellow firecracker went up, followed by another voice," Save Jenny,"  
A white one exploded. " Save Martha." A green one went off," Save River."  
As firecrackers went on, the names of the people who died under The Doctor's care went off in her mind. Every bad thing that could've easily killed her.  
Their panic induced faces flashed. Each on she couldn't save. A moan escaped. The others turned to see her laying in the sand, shaking violently.  
"Doctor?" Yaz asked. The Doctor didn't answer, but her breathing got quicker and quicker. Her chest was rising and falling way faster than it was supposed to.  
Then nothing. She'd stop shaking, closing her eyes. The others crawled up next to her. Yaz listened for breathing. Graham placed his hands on her chest, one on each of her hearts. "She's not breathing," Yaz said, quickly. "I can't get a pulse," Graham notified her. Yaz pulled open the Doctor's jacket. She place one hand on the other. "One twenty beats a minute. One heart at a time," she said to herself. Graham and Ryan didn't know what to do. "Come on, Doc, come on," Yaz called out. 

\---------------

The Doctor was trapped in her mind. She could not call out for help. Her mind was like a screen, playing the worst bits. everything was getting claustrophobic. Then she couldn't breath at all. She felt hands trying to restart one of her hearts. "No," She wanted to call out," Just make this end! Just make it end!" The Doctor wanted to yell. She heard the gun that killed Prem, now the gun was turned on others. Then she heard something, besides the harsh screaming of people dying. No, it was a warm voice, repeating numbers.

\-----------

"Come on. Doc. One, two, three," Yaz whispered," One, two, three." The right heart started to pump again, slowly and in a slow rhythm. Yaz started to get the other one working. It took a little less time, but she repeated the sequence until The Doctor gasped for breath. Her eyes shot open. The iris were really constricted and blank.  
"Doctor?" Yaz questioned, calmly. The Doctor only groaned. She looked at the TARDIS. "Can you stand?" Graham asked, putting his hand under her arm and pulling her up. She tried to lock her legs in so she cold stand, but it failed.  
"Ryan, go get the door," Yaz asked, putting the Doctor's arm around her neck. The other went around Graham's. They hauled her into the TARDIS. Thankfully the ship led them to the medical room.  
They set her on the bed that was in there. "Yaz, how did you do that?" Ryan questioned. "Police officer, remember. You have to learn a bit of medical training," Yaz said quietly.  
It was a few hours before The Doctor came to. she was a bit surprised to see herself in the TARDIS medical center. Then the thoughts and memories came flooding in. The Doctor started to cry.  
"No," She thought, wiping them away and getting up. The Doctor went into the kitchen to find the rest of her gang-fam- whatever they called themselves, in the kitchen, too. "Alright there, Doc?" Graham asked. "Yeah, peachy, Graham," She said, cheery, ignoring the tears that where falling.  
Playing along, Yaz said," Here," giving her a cup of tea. "Thanks," She said. "Okay, Doc, that's enough. what happened?" "Nothing. Just the fireworks brought back memories," She said, drinking some of the tea. "I've seen a lot. You said I don't look over forty. You're were right regeneration keeps me looking from looking my age,"  
"So how old are you?" Ryan asked. "I stopped counting after I was 1,200. When you live that long you see a lot. What I saw was everyone that had died when they had traveled with me. You all know how much I love to help people, but when you can't stop someone from dying, it hurts. It makes you asked what's the point of anything," She gulped down the tea, wiped her face with her hand, and got up. "So Sheffield."


End file.
